


The Telling

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [83]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's acting weird, and Ed's going to find out why.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.  Drat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



When Edward had called to tell Winry he was coming home, she’d laughed and cried, and that was really weird, and Edward didn’t know if she was…maybe having her monthlies or something (and while the scientist part of him understood that – hell, he’d lived with her for two years, and Winry’d made him go out and buy her necessary items that time when they were traveling together and she was in too much pain to move. Talk about someone turning cherry red from embarrassment!). 

The train was pulling into the station, though, and Edward grabbed his bag and made his way off the car, scanning for a familiar face and seeing her. “Winry!” Waving, he leaped down onto the platform, threading his way through the Rush Valley crowds to reach her. 

The hug almost happened but Edward froze instead, seeing why Winry’d been so weird – her stomach led the way. 

She smiled, kind of warily, spreading her hands then putting them on her rounded belly. “Surprise?” 

“That’s, that’s…” His brain froze, too.

“Yours,” Winry said, sounding – looking – worried and furious all rolled into one. 

Edward suddenly remembered how to move, grabbing her shoulders and sweeping her into a hug that made her laugh. Kissing her soundly, he laid his hand on her stomach, his smile huge. 

“Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Winry telling Ed she's pregnant for the first time.


End file.
